Where I Belong
by L3ah15
Summary: Ellen is an Exorcist! She was born to stop the Noah Clan right? She thought she knew what her purpose in life was till strange things started to happen to her and she met him, Tyki Mikk. Caught in a confusing spell of love, friendship and lust will Ellen ever find where she truly belongs? Fem-Allen x Tyki, Rated M, Slight Lavi x Ellen, Lenalee x Kanda (I suck at summary's sorry)
1. Moonlight

**Heya x**

**This is a fem-Allen x Tyki , Lenalee x Kanda, and maybe a little Lavi x Ellen fanfiction**

**Rated: M**

**I don't own DGM**

**Just an idea I had over the weekend so I started to write, I haven't written a fanfic in what feels like years so it may be a little crap at the start while I get back into my writing pattern.**

**This starts just before they are about to meet Lady Anita and set out for Edo, the time line is a little mix as there are level 3 akuma in this chapter and Allen (Ellen) still has her old innocence. Lenalee and Ellen appear weak now but that is because of the level 3 jumping into the plot early but trust me at about chapter It should be on the same timeline (ish) as the anime.**

**I don't have a Beta Reader and I suffer with crap spelling, sorry. If anyone would like to be my Beta Reader then please, PLEASE PM ...please.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So your last mission was with Bakanda, right Lenalee?" Ellen hinted trying to look innocent but the smirk on her pink lips gave away what she was trying to suggest.

Lenalee's high cheeks blushed; she dipped her head to get her dark bangs to cover her flush.

"Ellen what are you implying?" Lenalee inquired shyly.

"Nothing." Ellen sang harmlessly, amused. "Oh come on you both like each other- something is going to happen between you two." Ellen continued looking her best friend in her light mulberry toned eyes.

Beaming, Lenalee nodded and Ellen smiled back.

Lenalee and Ellen talked about nothing important, just chatted as they had not seen each other in a month thanks to missions.

Kanda and Lenalee were off in Germany while Ellen, Lavi, Krory and Bookman were in China working with the Asian Branch trying to track Master Cross, sadly for Ellen.

Attacks had started to get personal as the Noah began to target the Generals, therefore most of the Exorcists were sent out to help assist them in case of an attack.

Their latest mission was that Krory, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee and Ellen had been sent on was to find Ellen's Master, General Cross.

"So are Krory, Lavi and Bookman waiting in the next Village for us?" Lenalee asked as they were on a lonely dust road heading towards the said Village.

The silver haired girl nodded "It's only about 20 minutes walking; I walked this way earlier to meet you at the train station." Ellen explained.

As they walked down the road the wind picked up, making Lenalee's coat blow up in the wind, exposing her strong pale legs.

The taller teen shivered as the wind wrapped around her bare, shivering legs.

"Think yourself lucky you don't have a skirt." Lenalee giggled as she smoothed her skirt and long dark coat down.

Ellen surveyed Lenalee's and her uniforms for a moment.

They had identical top half's of the uniform, think dark cotton with shining white shoulders, sleeves and highlights. This sliver buttons and icon of the Order glimmered in the pre-dusk.

However Lenalee's uniform lead off into a mini skirt whereas Ellen's cut off into a crisp cut jacket. Ellen had tight black trousers that tucked into her brown toned knee high boots. Ellen had refused the short skirt and undershorts embarrassed to show too much skin, due to her childhood of baggy clothing and pretending to be male. When growing up Ellen had to act as a male to stop any misunderstandings when traveling with Mana and Cross, though Cross soon stopped her when she was sent to the order. He had said her 'womanly charm' may be of use, Ellen still didn't quite understand what her raving master was on about.

Anyhow the skirt was much more Lenalee's thing than her anyway plus it was designed to allow her innocence enhanced freedom.

This lead Ellen to compare herself to her Chinese friend.

She was shorter, smaller framed, pale skin, silver eyes with shoulder length silver hair and a long red scar on her face.

Whereas Lenalee had long black (with tint of green) hair which she pulled up into two long ponytails, leaving bangs to frame her face. She was tall, long legs and curvy…everything Ellen wasn't.

"Hey Lena-" Ellen was cut off as smashing explosions went off to the girl's right , they glanced at each other in question.

Rapidly, Ellen's left eye activated, her left arm activated as soon as she saw that there was a group of level two's heading the pairs way.

"Lenalee!" Ellen warned as the Asian teen activated her innocence, dark boots.

"A group of level two's." Lenalee nodded as she took off towards the akuma.

Ellen ran along the ground to the Akuma, her arm in the form of her gun. She started to shoot while Lenalee destroyed them with her Waltz of wind and slicing right through them with her graceful leaps.

Soon all the level two's were destroyed. The girls met up on the ground, circling back to back.

"That was far too easy, something's not right here Ellen." Lenalee mused aloud.

"My eye is reacting to movement, but I don't understand as it's not a level one or two." Ellen informed with a confused crack in her voice as her left eye burned.

Eerie frenzied giggles rang through the night air, ripping the silence.

A large black akuma appeared in front of Lenalee and a large purple akuma mounted in front of Ellen.

"Good Night Exorcists." They screeched together as they attacked.

Both exorcists jumped out, but the akuma's saw it coming and turned, recklessly but affective.

Lenalee flew up into the sky and the black akuma followed, with a spine-chilling speed. Ellen did not see them anymore just random clashes of light in clouds.

"ELLEN" The akuma growled as it drew a long blade from its arm.

"How do you know my name?" Ellen demanded strongly looking to the Akuma's ugly soul. It look so distorted, Ellen fought the urge to throw up. Her right hand gripped over her mouth in an attempt to stop the urge to puke.

This was a high level akuma. Lowering her right arm, Ellen directed her gun to the Akuma's head, looking pitifully at the soul.

"The Master Noah's will be so happy I caught you." The akuma cackled, as Ellen gaze altered to puzzled but still alert.

"What?" Ellen inquired wavering in her defensive stance.

"So suspicious." The Akuma scoffed as he licked his blade with a long pointed tongue. Ellen cringed and used her right hand to level her weapon. She looked away only for a distorted voice to call her back.

"Help...kill...kill me." The Akuma's soul begged and Ellen complied.

She started shooting nevertheless the Akuma dodged every shot, chortling.

After the rapid gunfire for a while with no effect Ellen switched to Cross α (her white claw) as she leaped off the ground with impressive force.

"Cross Grave." She bellowed as a ball of blinding light hit down on the Akuma's head, shocking him but not enough to destroy him like a level one. Using his shock Ellen slammed her claw down on the purple Akuma's skull.

The level three in response snatched her right leg and squeezed.

Ellen screamed.

From above Lenalee heard her friend's screams, looking down she could see Ellen trapped by the Akuma's hand.

"Waltz of piercing wind!" Lenalee kicked a wind tunnel at the black level three, attacking her.

"Innocence Activate: Level two, sonic wind. Release." Lenalee shot down on the Purple Akuma's head with excessive force praying its grip off Ellen.

"Bitch!" It screeched, the black Akuma dashing down after Lenalee.

The silver haired teen jumped toward Lenalee with her Cross β activated.

Lenalee grabbed her friend's hand and elevated them into the air, aiming a perfect shot for the two of them.

"Waltz of the piercing wind!" Lenalee cried, holding on to Ellen as she shot Cross Paling with Lenalee's attack above the akuma.

"We have to stop them now before the try to get to the village and hurt innocent people!" Ellen stated and Lenalee agreed with a curt nod.

Lenalee placed Ellen on the ground with a drop then she dashed off into the sky, the black Akuma hot on her heels making him follow her up higher, into her element of a battle.

Ellen shot the purple akuma continuously even when the demon inched closer.

Ellen changed to her arm to Cross Spear as the Akuma grew closer. She launched into the Akuma, raising her arm to slice him.

She was about to expurgated the Akuma in half when he kicked her, Ellen landed hard on the ground.

Sizzling scorching blood spluttered from her mouth tainting her pale skin.

"Weak! I don't see what the Noah's see in you." The akuma spat unfeelingly.

"What are you talking about?" Ellen interrogated feebly, struggling to sit up.

The Akuma only smirked as he stepped on Ellen's left arm firmly, her innocence deactivated with a pathetic snap.

She pushed her innocence more and more to activate but it only made the agony worse.

"Stop..."Ellen muttered as the Akuma's other foot stomped on right leg making the damage increase.

Abruptly, there was a deep voice that boomed from what appeared to be the sky.

"RETURN!" The male voice commanded in a harsh irritated tone.

The Akuma snickered and shot up to the sky where it vanished, muttering a sadistic farewell.

Ellen was left lying in the mud, injured, as heavy rain pelted from the dull clouds.

Lenalee was still up in the sky.

"Lenalee..." Her tattered voice echoed, rain, mud and blood soaking through her Exorcist jacket and vest as she searched the dark sky any sing of Lenalee.

Ellen's silver eyes widened as fresh, warm blood showered over Ellen's shocked pale face, it went bone chillingly quite.

A female body fell through the rain heavy clouds; she smashed lifelessly on the mud covered ground. Just lying there a few yards from silver haired teen who watched in horror as Lenalee did not move.

Ellen started to panic in repulsion- This was all her fault!

Burning tears fell from her distressed moonlight eyes. Salty tears mixed with the blood and rolled down Ellen's colourless face. She started trembling, her whole frame shook with a gut wrenching fear something the Exorcist had not experienced in a long time.

"Lenalee?" She sobbed trying, with only one arm, to drag herself through the mud to Lenalee's fallen body leaving a large trail of her own blood as she struggled.

Rain mockingly beat down on Ellen who was desperately crawling to Lenalee's battered body. Ellen's shoulder length hair was laced in mud and blood as she struggled towards Lenalee's body.

Lenalee...Lenalee...Lenalee.

"LENALEE!" Ellen screamed dread and fear etching in her horse voice, still Lenalee didn't move.

Still Ellen scrambled towards her fallen best friend, ignoring the growing pain in her whole body.

C~R~A~C~K!

Ellen screamed, her left arm snapped, pain shooting through Ellen's small frame.

No...no..Lenalee?

"Shit...Lenalee!" Ellen struggled in the mud, she rolled on her back in an effort to slide over to her friend but the blow to her right leg was far worse than first thought - she couldn't feel her right leg and Ellen's head started to fizz with blood loss.

Lenalee!

Frustration of not being able to move to not get to Lenalee overwhelmed her.

Ellen's small right hand rounded into a fist, clenching her teeth, She smashed her fist against the rain downed mud over and over again while slapping her head on the ground.

She couldn't lose Lenalee, she promised...

NO!

"Tim...Timcanpy?" Ellen's golden golem wormed its way from its Masters coat, where she had told him to hide earlier in the battle as she was concerned that something might happen to her small companion.

Tim hovered over Ellen recording her injuries, waiting.

"Lenalee ...Is she alive?" Breathed Ellen using the last of her strength, edging unconsciousness as her injuries was life threatening.

Damn it, what happened up there with her?

Ellen thought to herself looking up to the moon and the rain clouds rolling with the wind, rain fell on her washing away a little blood and mud from her face.

Why is the moon so big ... it's like it's coming to crush us. No stay away!

Tim flew back over snapping Ellen out of her last thoughts but she never let her eyes stray from the moon.

"Is she breathing?" whispered Ellen, Tim made a nodding movement with his small round body. Ellen let a weak smile grace her bruised face. She knew Lenalee needed help - fast.

"Go, go get help...Lavi should be waiting for us in the next village, get him." Ellen whispered, looking to the golem for a second to give him a helpless smile trying to reassure him to leave her.

Tim soared up to the sky and flew off in the direction of the village where Lavi should be waiting with Bookman for them to head off the China.

Tim was her only hope now, Lenalee needed help.

The rain fell on Ellen's as she went limp against the mud. The pain was too much to bare - It hurt everywhere.

Ellen closed her eyes, not having the strength to keep them open anymore.

"Your friend will live but you need to sleep to recover."

A stern voice whispered to Ellen as she fell into an unconscious state.

Ellen was confused by the voice that seemed to echo in her subconscious. She was also confused as to why it made her feel safe even in this bleak situation.

Black surrounded her, fear started to overtake her as suffocating darkness seeped to her, she screamed but there was no sound.

Suddenly there was an indulgent melody that whispered around Ellen, It was comforting.

"Hush, my child you need sleep. I will keep you safe."

Humming along with the somehow familiar melody Ellen relaxed and let the darkness invade her mind.

Ellen moved her lips to the words of the melody slightly, not knowing how she knew them so clearly. Every stroke of the keys swelled Ellen's heart, never had she felt so safe.

_And so the profit girl falls into a deep sleep._

_she burns inside and I breath in the ashes._

_we are two, we are one._

Ellen knew tears fell from her eyes as she slept, she felt so sad at something she could not understand.

"Hush." The soft voice smiled.

There was one question on Ellen's mind now.

"Who are you?" Ellen voice faded out into the night air.

* * *

"How was our little Ellen, Earl?" A high pitched girl's voice rang out in the back phone room, filled with screen's.

"Just as expedited Rhode."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD...please?**


	2. Shadow's Appear

**CHAPTER TWO YAY!**

**Okay about 2 point's I have to express before the chapter:**

**1) Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows you can all have an internet hug :)**

**3) This chapter jumps around a bit ... oh and the Italic means it's a dream.**

**Okay I think that's about it, Oh I don't own anything sadly :(**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww, man what's taking the girls so long?" Lavi questioned pacing the balcony of the hotel room, while bookman sipped tea and Krory snored on the sofa.

"Lavi your worrying is ill advised for a Bookman Jr." Panda perched his sharp eye's glaring at his apprentice.

"Look, I was just stating that they are late." Lavi tone hardened as he looked to the dark sky.

**SMACK!**

"Ouch, what was that for Gramps?" Lavi questioned rubbing the back of his now throbbing head.

"You should watch how you speak to your elders!" Bookman huffed, his face serious. "You understand our mission here, Correct?"

Lavi's single eye formed a blank expression, "Yes to observe the Destroyer of time, Ellen Walker."

"Correc-" Bookman was cut off when Tim unexpectedly flew right into Lavi's strong chest.

"Timcanpy?" Lavi blinked his eye taking back its normal 'shine'.

"Where's Ellen and Lenalee?" Lavi asked tilting his head to the side in an inquiring manor.

Frantically, Tim opened his mouth and a screen showed up. It cracked till faint images started to appear.

Lavi's eye widened as Ellen was shown lying, bloody and hurt, asking for Tim to help.

"Tim where is this? Where is Ellen, Tim?" Lavi asked clenching his hands, tight!

Tim completed the projection and with one of his golden wings tugged to the East, Lavi nodded.

"KRORY, Wake up! The girls are injured." The red head shouted. He then turned to the old man who looked oddly like a panda. "Stay here and get the medical equipment ready."

Panda nodded but gave a glare Lavi was used to seeing lately, the look showing the old man knew that he cared beyond what bookmen where meant to.

Krory was up and by his side before Lavi had time to open his mouth to respond to the glare.

"What's happened?" Krory asked worry dripping from his pale face.

"I'm not sure but the girls are injured, we need to hurry." Lavi explained and Krory nodded.

"Tim show us the way!" Lavi ordered the gold golem.

Tim burst off East. Lavi followed by extending his Hammer and in the heartless cold rain flew with Tim as Krory ran low, jumping from roof to roof.

They soon got to the dust road that was running with the rain. The red head looked for them as Tim dashed off to the right.

"Over there!" Krory cried as Lenalee's body came into view along with Ellen's a few yards away.

Lavi shortened him hammer and ran over to Ellen's lifeless body. Blood and mud stained her small frame as the icy rain rapidly assaulted her shaking body.

The tall teen dropped to his knees next the silver haired teen.

Panicking, his long slender hand searched for a pulse.

"I've got Lenalee, she's knocked out- but breathing. It looks like she has a few injuries." Krory stated staying with the Asian teen.

Lavi was only half listening as he pressed his shivering fingers to Ellen's slim neck, hoping for a pulse.

A small smile broke on his defined face. There was a very weak pulse, but it was still a pulse.

"We have to get them to Gramps, Pick Lenalee up slowly be careful of her back encase of back injuries." The red head teen ordered doing the same to his silver haired comrade.

"Hang on Ellen." Lavi whispered letting forbidden foreign emotions drip into his soft voice.

* * *

_Tyki had convinced a tall, very gullible, vampire looking type man into a game of poker. He and his group of friends had just won all his belonging, except his boxer shorts. He was an easy target._

_"I'm not sure I like this game." The Tall man whimpered._

_Before Tyki could reply with a snarky comment the door to the train cabin slid opened._

_Tyki didn't pay any mind to the newcomers at first, his human dark brown eyes peering through his black framed glasses at his target. His chocolate eyes turned up when one of the newcomers spoke up about offering their coat lined with silver buttons- an exorcist coat in exchange for the, now sneezing, vampire like man's belonging back._

_The newcomers were Exorcist's. The vampire like man was traveling with exorcists, interesting._

_There was faint disagreement from the other exorcist that was ignored._

_Tyki's brown eyes became locked on the beauty before his eyes. His eyes locked on a small framed female with pale butter bleached creamed skin, snow white hair and __deep __challenging liquid mercury eyes. She had a shirt on with a cherry red ribbon in a neat bow as a tie._

_Somewhere in Tyki's mind he compared the beauty before him to a kitten- helplessly cute but with sharp crawls, she was an exorcist after all she had to have a bite on her, he could feel his body warm up at the very thought._

_Tyki took in all the girls' curves that her tight trousers and blouse were hugging to her frame. But his eyes froze on her moonlight eyes that pooled into his. The Noah realized that the exorcists were waiting for his reply at the offered a game._

_He let out a laugh and agreed to the deal, never looking away from the female's eyes._

_The silver haired smiled and Tyki's heart stopped briefly._

_**"Tyki...Tyki...Tyki."** The silver haired beauty sang, however her lips weren't moving._

_Huh?_

**"Tyki...Tyki...TYKI, WAKE UP!"** Rhode's voice screamed into the man's ears. His gold eyes snapped opened with a blasting fire dancing in them from being ripped from his dream.

"Rhode, what are you doing?" The Portuguese man asked slipping from the covers of his king size bed annoyed.

A devious grin that was plastered on her young face making the grown Noah shiver slightly.

"You have a mission up, one where you can see your exorcist." Rhode purred with mischief in her eyes emphasizing on the last two words.

"The one with the silver hair who plagues your dreams." She smiled walking to the door. "The Earl expects you within the hour." And with that the Noah of Dreams disappeared.

Running his ash coloured hand through his dark hair with a sigh as his dream ran through his head. The dream he had since he met her in his white form. The memory of their first meeting glued to his dreams.

"Well looks like we'll be meeting again soon, Kitten." Tyki muttered slipping on his shirt with a faint smile.

* * *

**I would really like to read comments good or bad (Well as long at it's a helpful comment and not just abuse)! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, please keep it up! XD **


	3. Twisted Woods

**I'm so sorry I have been so busy! with GCSE's, Panto, birthdays ect... Anyway I'm back! I know you missed me XD**

**So this is the latest chapter, tell me what you think of it please... I know it's short but believe me when I say you will LOVE the next couple of chapters.**

**So ENJOY! ((I don't own anything but the plot! XD))**

**Sorry for any spelling mistake I'm still looking for a good Beta reader :)**

* * *

**Ellen P.O.V**

I swayed through the twisted bare trees. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The forest was ominously beautiful and inviting, yet disturbingly horrid and repelling.

The moon crawled through the cracked branches making the light and shadow dance across my face. The guiding light ignited the seemingly endless path to a cut clear forest clearing. The arched opening was begotten in a calming light that conveyed the impression someone was whispering my name on the now gentle breeze.

My aching feet picked up the pace; I needed to be rid of the bone chilling forest. The bright moonlight was just ahead, it was so calling to me.

I stumbled through the opening, squeezing my eyes shut from the painful strength of the bright light.

I opened them marginally and was shocked to see a small room with white walls but it was snowing in the room! Snowing...In a room?

I beheld to the roof only to see snow clouds, abnormal.

"Princess, you have arrived!" A booming disembodied voice echoed around a snowy setting.

My ears stung as the sheer volume of the commanding voice.

"Who are you? What's going on?" My light eyes pricked with sizzling tears, I was so confused and scared where Lenalee was? Was she okay? I shook my head frantically- No, find out where you are first Ellen! I instructed myself!

My head rose, determined eyes shot around the room. A manic laugh rung around the snowy setting.

"My, my we have grown up haven't we Ellen?" His voice chuckled almost mockingly.

I snapped I was in no mood for fun and games! I made to activate my innocence but it was not responding.

"What's going on?" I screamed in my head.

"Now, now princess no need to scream." his tone softened and I shot up - the person could hear inside my head!

"Who are you?" I choked out holding back tears of frustration.

"This is not the time - I have appeared prematurely due to the attack, but all will be revealed soon Princess." The voice softened again, it had lost the insane tone and seemed almost lovingly, I relaxed slightly but was still on guard as he could read my thoughts.

"Why are you calling me princess, only Cross has ever called me that" I stated it was strange the way it slipped out, I suddenly felt like I could confess anything to this ... who or whatever it was.

"I know." You could hear the smile in his voice but that was followed by a sad trail and it struck he seemed sad all of a sudden.

All of this was adding to my confusion and the tears fell. I hated being confused it made me feel weak and powerless.

"Please just tell me where I am." I asked puzzled. The voice must have taken pity on me as his voice blew like a soft breeze almost as if it was reaching out to comfort me.

"You are in a strong state of dream that I pulled you in after you were badly wounded." The voice shushed soothingly.

I opened my mouth to ask something but bit my lip instead when the breeze stopped and the voice continued.

"You and your friend will be fine. I believe your comrades have found you and are currently laying your bodies in the hotel hospital they have set up. However I need to speak with you." The voice turned cold and controlling, I knew he needed me to listen he had a voice that compelled me to listen even if I didn't want to.

"You are prey to the Noah's, they are after you and will stop at nothing to get you, no place is safe anymore, do you understand?" I nodded stiffly, my tears dried and I only listened intently now.

"I have awakened in you to help, soon it will be time for us to merge or you're... our lives will be in jeopardy. You need to be more aware from here on out, everything has changed now." His voice was sharp but I was trusting in his warnings, I had a nagging feeling like I knew him from a very long time ago but dismissed it as he cracked on.

"This is a lot to take in I know, but all you have to remember is ALL of the clan of Noah are looking for you. Be vigilant Ellen and I will help the best I can."

My eyes dropped slight, I was becoming drowsy.

"You are being called back now" He sighed, my ears picked up the sadness in his tone.

"But if all the Noah are after me I need to know more." I rushed, the seriousness of this crushing me.

"Shush princess you know all you need, I will always be there to help." He paused. "I will play as you leave so you will ease more as you wake." The voice trailed off and pain started to seep into my scenes.

The melody from before swam all around me and I sighed in content.

"Thank you."

I whispered embracing the melody of the soothing tune. My eyes dropped.

"Talk again soon, Princess" The voice muttered as the song resonated on.

* * *

"Ellen, you're awake - Thank God" Lavi's voice cried as he dropped down and hugged her throbbing body tightly.

It was too painful to keep my eyes open due to the light. I smiled as I felt Lavi's warm embrace and intake his scent - I'm alive she smiled slightly, but it hurt.

"Lavi, Is Lenalee alive?" I choked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, she's out cold though." He whispered back.

A stray tear fell down my swollen cheek, she was alive.

Ellen smiled and laced her hand through Lavi's, thankful it was over and they were alive and safe with their friends.

"Thank you Lavi.." Ellen muttered as a dreamless sleep overtook her once more.

Lavi stared down at their jointed hands and smiled softly, his heart still racing. He could feel Ellen's plus she was alive and holding on to his hand. The redhead tightened his grip on her pale delicate hand. He would not let go, not for the Order, the Akuma and not for the Bookmen. He had almost lost her and he realized he couldn't go through that fear and lose again he needed Ellen, even if it meant giving up his life as a bookman and the man who was like his gramps.

Lavi dropped his head, resting it on her bed. It was empty in the white room, everyone with Lenalee, treating her briefly in a special room.

"I love you Ellen Walker"... Lavi muttered against her soft skin.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DAAAA! WELL LAVI LOVE'S ELLEN WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT? Well what did you think? Please review! XD**


	4. Painted Mask

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN... **

**No? You have no idea? Well it's me - I'm back and with new chapters!**

**I'm so sorry I have been so busy! with GCSE's, birthdays ect... Anyway I'm back! I know you missed me XD**

**So ENJOY! ((I don't own anything but the plot! XD))**

**Sorry for any spelling mistake I'm still looking for a good Beta reader :)**

* * *

"One being feeling no pain and ten being unbearable pain. What number is it if I bend your foot to the left slightly?" Bookman gripped Lenalee's right foot lightly.

"Five" Lenalee inhaled sharply.

"And to the right?" The panda like man continued.

"Si-Arg, seven." Lenalee grasped, curling her hands into a fist.

"Okay Miss Lenalee lee, it appears you have sprained your right ankle and bruised the left, it should heal in a few days with rest, and I'll bandage it up now." Bookman reached over to the rolls of clean hospital bandages. "However your back is severely bruised, you will have to stay lying on your front while having treatment, which will take some time I'm afraid." Bookman explained scornfully.

The tall Asian lifted her head revealing her face from the pillow faintly.

"Thank you, Bookman." Lenalee grinned. The girls elaborate purple coloured eyes fell on the scene of her sleeping best friend.

"Has Ellen waked up since we arrived?" Lenalee asked, concern filling her gaze.

"Briefly, when you were delivered here by Lavi and Krory. In fact I'm surprised you're awake so soon." Bookman rambled on.

"We were attacked by two level three's… The one that was fighting Ellen had an advantage as she was taken aback by the Akuma soul, I could tell it disturbed her." Lenalee's orbs glazed over with unshed tears. "God knows what it's like to be cursed with that sight."

"Did you say level three's?" Bookman sharpened his cold and calculating eyes.

Lenalee hummed solemnly, looking down at the pillow. "They were powerful I don't think me and Ellen would be here if the Akuma hadn't been called back."

"Very interesting indeed." Bookman muttered as vision zoned in on Ellen's sleeping figure.

* * *

"ELLEN, YOU NEED TO REST!" Lavi stressed as he caught Ellen trying to stand from her bed after only awaking only an hour ago.

"Lavi it's been three day's since the attack, I'm fine." Ellen puffed her cheeks out and pouted, like a child being told off.

"Ellen you only just woke up and you've pushed yourself too far, even you need time to recover." Lavi marched over to Ellen and tucked her back into the bed his hands lingering a little to long, not that Ellen noticed.

"You should listen to Lavi, Ellen." Lenalee smiled from the bed opposite Ellen's. She sounded muffled as she was lying on her front as her back had hot rocks over it, some form of treatment that helped spinal injuries.

Lenalee had huge purple and black bruises over her back, from the fall. She also had suffered twisted ankles which made her innocence harder to control with the pain. Bookman said she was lucky that the ground was so soft due to the rain and mud that took the impact of the fall.

Ellen however had broken her shin bone and her left arm, which thanks to her parasitic type innocence was healing fast, making the pain tolerable and the bones stable.

Lavi didn't even look at Lenalee as she had no clothes covering her torso, making her pressed frame visible along with the sides of her pastel highlighted breasts.

If Komui ever found out that Lavi was even in the room he would have had a fit!

"Anyway I just came in to check if your bandages were tight enough." Lavi coughed as he approached Ellen's arm.

"I don't see why, I'm fine!" Ellen huffed stubbornly; Lavi proceeded with his inspection anyway with a sore expression on his face.

"Says the girl who fought the first level three recorded." Lavi muttered irritated at Ellen's selflessness,why did she always insist on wearing a mask, he could see right through it and he saw Ellen pained and lost, Lavi wanted her to rely on him and only him. Not to keep everything bottled up.

"You say it like it's a good thing" Ellen looked down gloomily at the white sheets she was now sitting crossed legged on, snapping Lavi out of his thoughts.

Lavi softened his playful expression.

"I know" he muttered.

Sensing the tension Lenalee joking huffed a snarky comment about Ellen getting to wear clothing which made Ellen blush and chuckle awkwardly with the fiery red head.

After the laughing was done Lavi casually pushed Ellen in her bed as he was about to start for the exit.

Ellen blinked in surprise but then smiled as her eyes met his forest green orb. Lavi's heart stopped for a brief moment as he conveyed his fondness of Ellen through his eye in that one gaze.

"This is like a prison! You've not even allowing me to get up; surely I get some human rights?" Ellen whined childishly, breaking the contact, while gesturing madly with her right arm.

"Fine, if I think you're feeling better I'll take you across the street to the café after dark!" Lavi sighed scratching his messy hair. He wanted her to be happy but not feel trapped, plus his hopes soared as it was a form of date he was offering the girl who managed to capture his feelings

"Thanks you so much Lavi" Ellen beamed giggling, excited at the chance of getting out of the white wash room she felt trapped in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The redhead dismissed trying to sound careless however a huge smile brightened his blushing face.

Lenalee then cut in with an obviously fake cough that was clear and unmuffled. Ellen and Lavi both looked to Lenalee as she fixed them with an amused smirk.

"What about me?" She asked with mock hurt in her voice.

"We'll bring you back a coffee and cake?" Ellen squeaked grinning.

"Good!" She smiled and lowered her head to the pillow again.

Lavi smiled and headed to the door however before he could leave he was called back.

"Don't forget!" She called to him.

"Never." The redhead smiled and walked out.

Ellen stared at the door for a few seconds her facial expression darkening with gloom with each passing second.

Images of her dream rushed back, she had tried to suppress them but the gut wrenching fear that glued with what the dream warned haunted her.

Ellen also had questions too, who was that man? should she trust him? Was his warning real? But the biggest question that confused the small framed girl the most was: Why did she feel so sad about leaving him?

"You know that's the fourth time in two hours he has come to check on you, right?" Lenalee hinted tenderly.

Ellen hummed in agreement to what she knew Lenalee was suggesting but she was too lost in her thoughts to care.

After a few minutes of silence Ellen stood and walked over to Lenalee, her leg only stinging with the pressure, thanks to her wonderful innocence. Slipping into Lenalee's bed without touching her leg or her back proved to be difficult but achievable, when Ellen cuddle to the end of the bed, when facing her best friend Lenalee twisted her head to look at Ellen with concerned eyes.

"Ellen, what's wrong?" The taller Asian questioned in an almost motherly tone.

"Do you ever have scary dreams?" Ellen whispered to Lenalee in the darkening room. The sun was fading behind the hills.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it there because I'm mean XD Nahhh I'm gonna update quickly ((within the week)) I just thought this was a cool place to stop XD Anyway you guys know how I love reviews xx**


End file.
